It is always a need and a desire for further developments within the automotive industry especially to develop more fuel saving products. To save fuel the engine has to become more effective and this can be done by increasing intake manifold pressure in order to decrease internal pumping losses. It is known that different supercharging devices, which are connected to the engine, may be used to increase intake manifold pressure. For example may mechanical driven superchargers, exhaust driven turbo superchargers or electrical motor driven superchargers be used. It is also known that it is possible to combine all these different propulsion modes into one supercharging device in order to make benefit of the different properties associated with the different propulsion modes.
US2009025696 shows such a supercharging device. The supercharging device is for an internal combustion engine incorporating in combination, a turbine, a compressor and an electrical driven system that is connected by any power transmission system to the crankshaft or any other vehicle drive shaft of an internal combustion engine and which are arranged along a common axis, where the turbine inlet is subjected to exhaust gases, causing the turbine wheel to rotate and thereby via the drive shaft causing mechanical rotating power.
It has been noticed that the system is sensitive to vibrations, which may cause damages and fractures. Hence, there is a need to further develop this system.